I'll Never Not Love You
by CalleighB
Summary: An ATLA producer said Aang would never tell Katara about what happened with the Guru, to save her feelings, but what if she found out on her own.


An ATLA producer said Aang would never tell Katara about what happened with the Guru (to save her feelings), but what if she found out on her own. Long time reader but first posting - be nice.

I don't own ATLA

* * *

Two days after Zuko's coronation Aang is telling the story of the Fire Lord's defeat for the tenth time. He's been asked to recount the story repeatedly and politely retells the tale with a smile. This time he's just talking with his closest friends, and mentions his mastery of the Avatar state and how it feels different than it did in the past. He tells of how this control allows him to pull in the powers of past Avatars in mere seconds and use their powers at will. Sokka jumps in and describes Aang putting out the fires, his quick glow, his raising of the water, his ease at controlling his elements.

Katara listens for the umpteenth time, but this time it's different. Her stomach tightens. Why, she wonders, is this different than in the catacombs. He was floating then, before he fell. His body rigid, left open for attack. That wasn't right. That wasn't how it was supposed to be done. It was better than he had done it before, better than when he had entered the state out of anger, but still not right. Maybe if she got Sokka alone. She had questions she needed answered and maybe he could fill in the blanks.

* * *

"How's your leg?" asked Katara.

"I'm good. What you did, it helped. " he said.

"I'll give it some time and look at it again tonight. Sometimes too much healing rushes the body, it just isn't good. We want it to heal the right way, you know?"

"I know."

"Sokka, I have a question." She paused, wondering if this whole issue was better off dropped. Unfortunately, she wasn't one to let things go so she continued. "After you left Ba Sing Se, back when you went to see dad, when Aang went to see that guru, you remember?"

"Yeah."

"Tell me about the trip, it was short, wasn't it? I was in trouble and the next thing I know you were all there. When I saw Aang in the catacombs I guess I was surprised to see him so soon. Perfect timing, right?"

"He saw that you were in trouble, Katara."

"What do you mean? Saw how?"

"He dropped me off, and the next day he just showed up again. He said he saw you in Ba Sing Se, in trouble. He couldn't be more specific…but he was right."

"He saw me, like a vision?"

"I guess so."

"Did he say anything about how things went with the guru?"

"He said he mastered it. The Avatar state, I mean. He said everything went fine."

That was all she needed to hear.

* * *

A day went by and they were pulled in all directions, quick meetings, small get-togethers, well wishers everywhere. It was hard to get a moment alone but Katara knew him. She knew where he was and kept a close eye, watching and waiting.

The sun was down now and Katara saw him on the balcony in silent meditation. She sat near him and felt the warm breeze on her skin. She wouldn't disturb him but she needed this time to be alone with him. He was her best friend after all, and she had admitted to herself awhile ago that she couldn't go without him for too long.

They sat for several minutes before he opened his eyes, grinned and spoke to her. " Hey, Katara."

"Hi Aang", she said, Hoping this path would slowly lead her where she wanted to go. "I know I've said this before, but I want you to know how proud I am of you for ending this without ending him. I hope everyone appreciates all you've done for them."

"I appreciate all you've done for me, Katara.' He said in a very serious tone. "You've been there for me so I could be there for them."

This was her chance

"Yeah, about me being there for you, saving you, I need to ask you something Aang."

"About what?"

"When you described the Avatar state yesterday it made me think of Ba Sing Se, the catacombs." Aang instantly knew where she was headed with this. He knew she'd noticed the differences in the way he'd achieved the Avatar State and he could only hope she would never find out that he'd been asked to give her up. That it was his decision about _her_ that led to Azula's victory.

"I keep thinking about this and I can't figure out why your going into the Avatar state in Ba Sing Se wasn't like you described it yesterday. ….. Why, Aang?"

He could only stare at her. He'd been through so much in the past few days and it was beyond his abilities, even as the Avatar, to lie to her face for her own good and know it was successful. He knew whatever he said would come out wrong and so he just stared.

"I think you didn't master the Avatar state. " She continued, " I spoke to Sokka. I think you saw me in trouble and you came back early, before you were ready. I think you were on your way to mastering it but I got in the way. …Am I wrong?"

His face told her she wasn't.

"All this time we thought I saved you in Ba Sing Se, the Sprit Water and me, but I'm the reason you went down. " Her voice was shaky now and full of emotion. "You weren't ready, Aang. You shouldn't have come back for me, you weren't ready."

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand "I'm so, so, so sorry Aang."

"Katara, stop." He put both hands up to stop her confession.

"I don't ever want you to do that again," she continued more forcefully. "Promise me you won't risk your life like that again. You're too important, Aang. If something had happened to you, it would have been because of me that this war never ended. You.."

He cut her off, his voice raised. "No, I won't promise that, Katara. I'll never not _be there_ for you. I'll never not _save_ you. I'll never not _love_ you."

He said it loud, he said it clear and he said it by accident. He looked away quickly and she was left starring at the back of his head.

Her expression quickly changed from determination to shock to a small smirk which could not be helped.

Had the young man who meant more to her than anyone else in the world just confessed his love for her? And more than that, had he just confessed that this love was eternal and undying. Did he just say he'd _always_ be there for her, _always_ save her when she needed saving and _always_ love her? She considered this and the tingles that started in her stomach quickly spread and the feeling was delicious.

"Aang.." His name passed through her lips in a quiet whisper and he liked the way she said it. He turned to face her and was surprised to see that her expression was somewhere between shocked and pleased.

It was then that Katara heard Sokka from inside the room. He stood in the balcony doorway and was visibly in pain. He needed her help but he didn't want to get in the middle of this. She wasn't sure how much he'd heard but they'd been loud so she assumed the worst. She stared at him to see if he was angry, he wasn't. She recognized his needy look and when she looked at Aang she was amused that he too looked needy. Were all men like this, she wondered?

"In pain?" she asked her brother who was hunched over the crutch and wincing.

"A little" he said, knowing that he could look pathetic but still sound strong.

"Go help him, we can talk later, Katara" Aang said without hesitation. He was sorry they were interrupted, sorry he hadn't been staring into her blue eyes while he'd said he loved her for the first time and sorry that Sokka had stood there in pain for who knows how long, waiting for a comfortable moment to express his pain.

Katara smiled at Aang . "I'd like that" she said, and walked towards her brother. As Aang stood to help him as well he was determined to look on the bright side, as was his nature. He'd come clean with his feelings, he'd made the decisions that he'd probably make all over again, if given the same situations, and though Katara knew he cut short his training to help her, she never knew that he'd been asked to let her go, and she never had to know.

-END-

Like many others, I would have liked to have seen more of Aang and Katara between Ember Island and the final scene. In my head, I figured that finally hearing him say those big words would make him seem somehow older. She was waiting for him to grow up before she could feel 'that way' about him and I thought his admission might give her something to think about, a reason to give Aang a kiss that spectacular. Thanks for reading.


End file.
